


Elves on his Lap

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Elf Sex, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shopping Malls, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: TJ takes Jonah to do some Christmas shopping, but meets two boys he trains at the kids gym: The Diaz twins. Dragged into a storage room, the two little elves show why they deserve a present from TJ.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Harley Diaz, T. J. Kippen/Beast Diaz, T. J. Kippen/Lewie Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Elves on his Lap

Jonah treaded carefully in the early morning shadows, keeping as far out of sight as he could. The taller boy walking along beside him couldn’t help but just look down sidewards and grin at the adorable attempt to hide. He had no idea why the jock had been so quick to drag him out of the house. There wasn’t even a chance to change out of his red christmas pyjamas before TJ had dragged him out into the cold. 

“Dude, why couldn’t you let me get into normal clothes?” The dimpled teen demanded, tugging at his red-and-black crossed pyjama pants.

The boy shivered in the chill, hugging his broad form to protect from the cold with very little to cover up his body. 

“He has SPIES!” TJ muttered, frustrated. “I didn’t wear green on St. Patrick’s Day and despite NOT SEEING HIM ONCE! He knew. He KNEW!”

Jonah rolled his eyes, wishing that he hadn’t had the same. “I could have put on the sweater my grandmother made me?”

Despite saying that, being out in public in just his jammies was much better than being seen or just wearing that sweater. It was scratchy, heavy and always just absorbed the snowflakes that fell. Going home with a wet sweater hadn’t been a very fun experience, getting a little cold so close to Christmas.

The teenager just wished that he had a little more time to swap out of his Christmas themed silk boxer shorts for a more comfortable pair of boxer briefs but TJ had been a little too pushy when he barged into his bedroom. In wearing those boxer shorts, the fabric was always tickling down there and making the dimpled teen hard all day. Being out in the cold air wasnt making that any better for Jonah.

“Yeah but I don't want to be seen with a dork,” TJ cracked a grin. He was comfy in a puffy jacket, all it had was a christmas tree sewn onto the back to avoid Cyrus’ wrath. “Well, unless that dork is Underdog. He just makes it work.

“So you would rather be seen with someone in their pyjamas instead?” Jonah responded, raising his eyebrows.

TJ shrugged. “Did you see what Walker and Marty were wearing the last time we saw them? They couldn’t assist with picking a gift for Muffin.”

Soon enough the shadows ran out, and Jonah was forced to walk through the light. Getting a few giggles, but also a pair of young girls that physically stopped to tell him how cute they were as a couple. Before he could argue, TJ had wrapped his arm around Jonah’s neck and grinned. Despite the ‘couple’ comment, both boys had seen the girl’s eyes going over every inch of them, undressing them with their minds. Their eyes lingering on the teenage boy’s noticeable packages before TJ had awkwardly dragged Jonah away.

He was forced to due to ‘J-Dimple’ getting ready to flirt and possibly wasting needed shopping time.

They carried on laughing about the situation, with the jock thinking the girls were stupid for flirting with a gay guy. Not that he told them that.

“Come on Ho-Ho-Dimples, we’ve got shopping to do. I don't need Cyrus pouting over some crappy gift. What does he like?” TJ wondered aloud when they entered the mall.

Last time he had bought Cyrus a gift, the Jewish boy’s face had been so obviously disheartened at the book. He claimed to read it, but forgot any of the details. TJ had just picked out the most popular among people his age, and made sure to read it before presenting it. Meanwhile Cyrus bought him the jersey of a famous baller, signed by the team. All he wanted now was to get a great gift.

“Dude… how would I know… I’ve had THREE girlfriends and I’ve fucked it up with all of them, gift wise… seriously, I brought Libby an AUDIOBOOK!” Jonah groaned, muttering about how stupid he is.

“Damn dude, three? Guess you get no pussy, huh Jo?” The jock raised his eyebrow, surprisingly unsmugly.

“Who said that? J-Dimple always gets the pus. Not just from the girl I'm dating.” Jonah teased.

That remark had TJ rolling his eyes. “So you would have fucked those girls back there if I wasn’t there to haul your ass off to the mall?”

“Heck yeah dude! blonde chicks? Always so much hotter in the sack. Especially if I could get both without your attendance…” Jonah grinned, before smirking. “No offense.”

“None taken,” TJ pretended to puke, “I’ve got a sweet ass to fuck at home, don't need to see yours in some rando pussy,”

It wouldn’t be the first time seeing Jonah’s tight, toned ass. In the showers after gym class he had seen all the boys naked, getting good looks at their asses and cocks. But even they had gotten a good look as TJ often seduced his boyfriend in the shower, feeling up Cyrus or fucking him against the shower wall while the others got to watch. Despite this, he also wouldn’t say no to a shot at Jonah’s toned behind, defined chest and a fairly impressive cock for someone who thought Ultimate Frisbee was a sport.

But he and Cyrus would never ask, knowing how annoyingly straight Jonah was.

Unaware that Jonah had enjoyed a few ‘fantasies’ that involved his dorky best friend on his back and letting Jonah take his boy ‘pussy’. Even the jock had begun to appear with TJ and him taking turns in Cyrus’s tight hole, occasionally even forcing his best friend to take both and scream both of their names. Despite this, he still preferred the fantasies where he and Cyrus would tag team Andi and Buffy’s pussies against the wall of the Andi Shack.

“Uhhm… G-good to know… that you check out my sweet ass, jock boy…” Jonah teased.

TJ groaned and spanked the younger teen as they walked. 

“You wanna shut it and choose a store?” He asked and pointed to the different stories.

“Well shrimp crotch… I’m thinking we check out the suit store. Get him a new jacket… He loved it when he was showing off all his suits for his Bar Mitzvah to me…” Jonah smirked, knowing how jealous TJ was that Jonah had been invited to that showcase.

At the thought of buying the boy clothes, TJ shivered. Fashion definitely wasn’t his area of expertise.

Regardless of that, he made sure to give the younger teen a little shove at being teased over that. But there was no need to argue about it, Jonah had showered right next to them while fucking Cyrus’ bubble butt, getting a good look at the whole even a view of TJ’s thicker, longer cock. Jonah even commented a little on how Cyrus’s bubble butt reacted. Both boys knew that Cyrus wished that Jonah would have joined them instead of just washing himself next to them. The view of Jonah Beck naked having Cyrus’s cock throbbing more than usual.

Fucking his boyfriend in the shower often got other boys to cum or just get hard. Their coach and teachers also hated them for it, as it extended the amount of time in the shower and had led to many younger boys getting a view of bodies they could only hope to gain in the upcoming years. Despite it happening to many, Jonah wasn’t one of those boys, which annoyed Cyrus but he knew that his best friend would rather be a curvy girl with huge tits over a dorky lean boy, fully erect.

“Uh, I'm not so sure about that. I kinda want to love to see the new year.” He said, stepping away from the suit store.

Jonah smirked. “True… and you want to see the New Year in with Cyrus removing his clothes…”

Before the taller boy could tease him about actually getting to see that or even having a boyfriend, he looked over after noticing younger kids giggling and laughing. 

There was a long line of boys, girls and their parents. A few siblings lounging around and obviously hating it there. 

Two of the boys however caught TJ’s eyes, noticing the telltale glasses and long hair of the twins that had recently joined his gym. Beside was their older sister, who was often made to drop them off and pick them up. 

Jonah also noticed the older girl and smirked. “Now she is someone I wouldn’t mind getting to know… if you get what I mean…”

“Ew, dude. I train her brothers, don't go perving on their sister you dork.” TJ warned, despite knowing that Jonah would have been well aware of his special training classes for the cuter, older boys in his class.

“Train or Train… wink wink…” Jonah teased.

Both twins noticed their trainer and waved him over.

TJ smirked, knowing he could be about to get some ass and Jonah would have to shop. “Both… and she has a boyfriend at our school. Don't wanna mess with the Lacrosse team do you?”

“Those pussies? Even Gus has a bigger cock then their captain…” Jonah smirked, fixing his hair as the girl slowly followed the young pair.

Looking over his shoulder, TJ could see the slight fear in the boy's eyes. “I’ll tell Aidan you said that.”

“A-AIDAN!?” Jonah gulped before attempting to smirk. “Go for it… I-I’ve seen him perving on you in the shower… he ain’t a pus deserving boy…”

The pairs met up on the side of the mall, where no busy passersby would notice them. But before the others were in ear shot, TJ smirked one last time.

“I know he pervs, i’ve fucked his brains out with Cyrus.”

“Then he shouldn’t mind… if I give his girlfriend… a real man…”

Harley smiled warmly at the teenage boys while her young brothers hugged either side of the one she knew. But the other, her eyes roamed up and down. He looked a little nervous and sweaty, since Jonah had just remembered that he was still wearing his pyjamas, but was otherwise quite a sexy boy. Especially with a pair of dimples that made his grinning face all the more adorable.

“Hey…” Jonah grinned, showing off his dimples and using them to his advantage. “I’m…”

“Jonah Beck…” Harley whispered, the girl feeling a little faint as her old elementary crush finally spoke to her. Still as cute as he was back then.

TJ nudged the slightly gaping boy as he pulled the twins aside.

“You… you know my name?” Jonah questioned, before smirking as he got a little more confident. “Well that leaves us a little problem… you know mine but I can’t recall yours, beautiful…”

TJ rolled his eyes from his spot with the twins, as he heard the purr attached to the word ‘beautiful’.

Completely unaware of the sudden flirting, Harley smiled back. “I'm Harley Diaz. And seems your friend has finally taken my brothers away!”

“I’ll have to thank him later for allowing me time alone with such a good looking girl…” Jonah replied, moving a little closer to the girl. Deciding to make use of his own little brother’s annoying ways, Jonah continued. “Little brothers are sooo annoying aren’t they…”

“Avi? He’s such a sweetheart though!” Harley said, a little pouty.

Jonah smiled. “Have you seen him when you don’t allow him to play that silly fortnite game? He gets a little feral.”

Harley just grinned and nodded along a little. Then she nodded to the twins, both of whom were wrapped around TJ’s waist with the jock struggling to hold them both up for cuddles. “I think he would get along with my brothers. Since my parents got us a console, they don't stop screaming about getting headshotted or something,”

While they were being spoken about, both twins had already set about attacking their gym trainer. To anyone else it looked like they were just being cuddly children, both managing to climb up either side of TJ and wrap their arms and legs around him. Both giggling to act all cute for show, while really they were torturing the teenager. While Beast’s leg was hiding it, there was a raging hardon in TJ’s pants. The leg rubbing against it was making it all worse as both Diaz twins lustfully whispered in his ear and got their trainer harder and more aroused.

Lewie was breathing softly in his ear, almost moaning because of TJ’s love for the innocence of his voice. 

Meanwhile his twin was guiding the older boy’s hands down to support both their asses. Making sure that it looked to be the only way TJ could hold them both up. He wasn’t moaning as much, but mewed out a cute sound when the hand took a good grip.

“Mm, why are you going around with some other boy? Where’s Cyrus?” Lewie moaned. 

Beast pouted slightly and added: “Yeah, we like getting to do him while he sucks your big dick!”

Since the two had joined the gym, TJ had been giving them some special lessons after class and getting to know their bodies up close and personal. Seeing how those boys used their tongues and were able to pleasure not only his, but also Cyrus’ bodies. Lewie definitely gave much better head and had a cuter moan, making sure to tease both the older boys with all the cute sounds that they pumped out of him. Always eager for a big load to be shot deep down his throat. Beast, however, had a much better little tanned ass that loved to put out. It hugged dicks so perfectly that even TJ had a hard time holding out inside of him.

But both boys were also experts at seduction.

TJ had to keep an eye on them during a normal class, making sure to save any poor boys from being dragged off to some secluded room.

Some parents began to get concerned when they found little droplets of something white on their children’s clothes after Lewie and Beast had managed to get a quick blowie out of them. TJ had to play it off as the afternoon snacks milk spilled a little. Yet the twins still grinned innocently.

Lewie looked at the new boy TJ was walking around with, obviously flirting with his sister. Despite being in pyjamas like a dork, he couldn’t deny the brunette was quite cute.

He was beginning to wonder if this was his trainer’s new boy toy, or if Cyrus was out of the picture.

“He is cute, but no Cyrus… You better be with him still,”

TJ rolled his eyes and tried his best to avoid the hard little dicks poking his sides. “Yeah, yeah i’m still with Cyrus. This dork is his bestie, Jonah. Ignore him, I wanna know what my little elves are doing in the mall so early?”

“We’re here to see Santa. Mom made us dress up as elves for the pictures. But I think that we wanna sit in someone else’s lap now that he’s here, and get a different gift then a candy cane…” Lewie replied with a soft purr, his little green hat’s bell chiming.

With the teen moaning from the thought of fucking the already adorable twins dressed as sexy little elves, Beast humped harder against the jock. His little hard cock was tenting in the form fitting pair of green tights. All thanks to TJ’s hand groping and playing with his bubbly tan ass, hugged tightly to his body by the fabric that made TJ just wanna tear a hole open and devour that hole.

“I think your candy cane is way more yummy than the real thing,”

“Especially when he shoots it in our mouths…” Lewie added to Beast’s moaned comment.

TJ took a look over to where Jonah was still attempting to flirt with the twin sister and smirked. “Well by the time Jonah gets rejected by your sister… I should be able to provide you both some eggnog...”

Both boys cast a glance to the other, with a small gleam in their brown eyes as they had sealed the deal on a weekend. Any other time they wanted to play around with an older boy they would have to wait until a weeknight for the gym sessions. But this time around was lucky; getting their hands wrapped around TJ early. Kind of like a christmas present that no one had to buy.

“I think… that I might like Jonah… if he can help us get rid of Harley…” Lewie smiled, eyes gleaming.

Grinding his butt and little dick a little, his twin nodded with a grin. “He can take her as long as he wants. Lewie and I are really hungry for eggnog. Maybe… two shots of it?”

His face was so innocent and begging. Wearing that cute elf costume was easily swaying TJ to say yes, letting the twins get two loads of cum out of him over the regular one. It meant less for Cyrus later, but that was granted his gift wasn’t terrible enough to cast the jock aside forever. A living fear in the back of his mind, since Cyrus refused christmas presents from anyone that wasn’t TJ.

“Do you think he would get her?” Lewie wondered.

TJ smirked. “He’s good looking but your sister has had more impressive…”

He was met by the combined giggles of his little elves.

“Who hasn’t…”

Setting his twins down, TJ glanced around for somewhere he could take the two in order to roughly fuck their brains out without getting caught. Being cheeky boys, no matter what they were both extremely loud during sex and the last thing TJ wanted now was to be found with the younger pair. All that managed to catch TJ’s eye was a storeroom. It was a fair ways off from the hustle and bustle of gift buyers, so surely no one would notice the three going inside. Or the load sounds of pleasure inside as sex filled the room. Surely enough no one batted an eye to the three as TJ led Lewie and Beast inside, making sure to lock the door behind them.

“This… place is dirty…” Lewie muttered, mainly to himself.

The room was a decent size, at least that of a small department store. Padded walls were interrupted by steel beams that reached from the floor and up into the ceiling. A few rows of old shelves lined each wall, but left the boys a clear space in the centre of the room to get down and dirty. Away from the dust caked surfaces, so they would keep clean. Somewhat to Beast’s dismay. But what lay in the centre was a surprise. 

A perfectly clean, bright red chair that Santa should have been seated on; underneath the matching rug with the fine white trim to make it look all snowy. Some small snowflake patterns or green dots to really tie together the christmas chair. It must have been the upcoming replacement for the ratty old wooden chair outside. This chair had a grand golden frame, high and decorated with entracing lines and patterns of reindeer and snow that had instantly captured the twins’ eyes. Even TJ was a little shocked at seeing the chair, since the mall had only had that damaged chair since he was old enough to remember.

“You said you wanted to ride Santa’s lap?” TJ smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Wanna ride, Santa?”

Lewie and Beast shared a look and giggled. “Ho, Ho, Ho!”

Sitting on Santa’s chair like it was his own personal throne, TJ rested his arms on either side of the mighty red chair. A deep smirk crossed the young teen’s face, then continued to cross one leg over the other. In the eyes of both young boys it looked more like a devil's throne with TJ atop it, instead of the jolly fat man they had come to see that day. But nevertheless, the twins couldn’t wait to get on his lap and get into ‘Santa’s sac’.

Lewie made the first move, climbing onto the left leg once it was lowered.

“And what do you want for Christmas this year?” TJ growled in the young boy’s ear, wrapping an arm around Lewie’s shoulders.

The youth giggled and returned a dirty look. His small hands rubbing slowly up and down TJ’s broad chest, working in small circles. 

“I want Santa to give me a big candy cane to suck on. I love how sweet and sticky they are,” Lewie said.

TJ smirked while palming his bulge and pulling in Lewie tight. The hand rubbing his chest coaxed out a small groan, hardly a whisper but loud enough for the younger boy to hear and smirk over. It wasn’t easy to make their jock moan too often, so getting to hear the sounds of pleasure coming from him was making Lewie harder in his green elf tights. All too often the room would become filled with the sounds of sex just from those two or Cyrus, loud moans and begs to be fucked harder, TJ’s heavy balls slapping against their skin, or the squeals of pleasure when the twins finally got a load of cum pumped deep into their little asses.

“Mm, I think I've got something in my sac that you would like… Beast, get your ass up here and tell Santa what you want for Christmas…” The older boy said with an air of cockiness.

Beast happily did as he was told, heaving his tanned ass up onto the older boy’s knee. 

He was quickly giggling from the arm draped over his shoulder, so followed Lewie’s hand in exploring TJ’s covered up but defined chest. Loving the solidness and little groans coming from TJ’s lips. 

“All I want for christmas is for my stocking to be full. And a little eggnog to drink, too… Remember?” Beast giggled at the wink that was his answer. He could already feel the hard cock pressing against his thigh, the same thing that would soon be filling him and his twin brother as they took turns in that lap. Sharing on christmas wasn’t a difficult thing for the boys, so taking turns on TJ would be harder on the teenager than them overall.

TJ licked his lips and felt up the twins’ backs. They giggled and smiled from his touch, and didn’t resist when his hands pushed them closer together. 

“Santa can definitely fill up your stocking, lil cutie. And your brother’s too with a big candy cane for you two to share… But I might have to put some eggnog in both of your stockings, okay?” 

TJ moaned at the thought of both their hot asses leaking his hot spunk. Dribbling down the smooth cracks with their faces down and asses up in the air after hours of fucking. “But for Santa to give you two anything you have to give each other and Santa some loving…”

The twins didn’t need to ask what he meant by that, with their faces being brought close together. The closeness had the jock’s breath catching in his throat, and TJ could feel his heart racing a little faster in anticipation to see his elves make out. So when, without even hesitating, Lewie cupped his twin’s face and pressed their lips together, TJ moaned while his cock twitched in delight. Needily Lewie attacked Beast’s lips, moaning around his brother's lips while starting to makeout for the older boy’s enjoyment. 

Their soft moans filled the room as they fused into one sound, a sweet tune falling upon TJ’s ears.

Pulling his brother deep into the kiss, the bespectacled boy didn’t even bother to flich as a hand started to roam his back or drop down to slip in his tights. A pair of slender fingers rubbing between his smooth butt cheeks. 

Beast, meanwhile, had slipped his little tongue into his brother’s mouth. As always he was wilder and tried to take control, almost bouncing on the jock’s lap while trying to make Lewie submit to the kiss. But his effort was in vain since the older twin wasn’t backing down, the obviously more skilled tongue driving the other back then dominating Beast’s mouth, who moaned around Lewie’s lips.

‘I seriously can’t believe that these two are such slutty boys! Wonder if Aidan had them first or me… they were tough to get inside of that first time,’ 

First time TJ had met the boys, he had thought nothing of it beyond the two being bratty boys that were just too eager to burn off a little energy. It was in their next session that he had taken another boy to the bathroom and seen Beast and Lewie pull their pants down under their butts to piss. From there TJ had found himself staring, and more than a few times of the two staring back. From there it wasn’t long before the first special class with the Diaz twins. Only Beast bottomed that lesson, but TJ was groaning and grunting just trying to get the head of his cock inside that tight ring, let alone Lewie’s next time they met. 

Fucking those two bent over a piece of workout equiptment had been one of the hottest moments of his young life, feeling those two vice-tight asses hugging his cock and milking them length like it was nothing. TJ couldn’t count how many loads these two little elves had milked from his dick, with the twins effortlessly working as a team on the older jock’s sexy body. They were all too used to turning on and tormenting older boys.

TJ still didn’t know if they had been fucked by anyone else as the two Diaz stayed virgin tight no matter what he did to the two. Spreading their holes open, stretching them with toys or his cock, endless spanking. Nothing seemed to work on those holes, closing up tight like magic. It was hard to get the bulbous head of his cock inside the two boys back then, and it was just as hard to get it inside now.

Hearing the submissive moan from Beast’s mouth, the older boy smirked broadly and brought a hand down on their soft little asses. He loved making red handprints on those tanned cheeks.

The twins kiss broke only for a moment to breathe, tongues extended and releasing heavy breaths. Eyeing each other up with looks of lustful need for their bodies; The twins were always left stunned by each other’s kissing feeling as their skills grew together through kissing others. 

“Mmm, that’s it, Lewie , make him yours!” TJ grinned, focusing on Beast’s body as it leaned down onto Lewie.

Lewie blushed and kept up his assault on Beast’s, breaking apart for only small gasps of air.

“I think you mean make him yours, Santa… He might have to work off the naughty list by showing that he’s a good elf,” The spiky-haired boy suggested.

Wondering what his brother was up to, Beast silently glanced up at their trainer. 

TJ was just grinning down and the twins with his fingers rubbing deeper down their cracks and finally prodding the pair of tight rings.

Both bodies reacted instinctively to his touch, with Beast and Lewie letting out small moans of pleasure as their small cocks throbbed for some much needed attention. Beast also was quick to push back, eager for something inside.

“Mhm, you’re both on the naughty list after what you teased me with earlier. All those people out there getting to see the hard cock in Santa’s sack, when it’s supposed to be your present. You can both get to work licking my candy cane now, just like Jonah can for me leaving him alone with your sister.” TJ laughed, surprised by the thought of Jonah and Cyrus both licking up his cock. Unaware that the remark was a joke, both younger boys whined thinking that they were going to lose access to TJ in favor of Jonah. It just made him laugh, and kept up with it to annoy the boys for teasing back out in the open. “Mm, maybe I should really do that. You boys think that I could make a coupon book ‘from Jonah’ for my baby Cyrus?”

Lewie snorted. He climbed off the knee and did as instructed by kneeling down on one side while his brother slowly joined him. His expression grey, stony and unhappy; Still he was under the impression that TJ would give his big dick to someone else.

“Oi, don’t give me that look. Just get to suckin’ Santa’s candy cane,” TJ rolled his eyes with a smug grin.

Looking salty, the older elf’s hands began to travel up the jock’s legs. His eyes glazed over with lust as he watched TJ intimidatingly grin down at them both and rest his head back against the comfortable Christmas throne, not a sound passing his lips as those small hands roamed closer to his hard-as-steel cock.

Like the greedy child he was, one of Beast’s hands suddenly shot out of nowhere and wrapped around the concealed length before his teasing brother could get there. He brushed off Lewie’s protesting with a broad and hungry grin that almost made TJ moan. The brownish boy moans at the throbbing in his palm, sliding up and down the length to feel its change in thickness; The base of TJ’s shaft was thin but strong, not very squishy but still fun for the boys to jerk. His cock grew girthier moving down the shaft, before coming to a surprisingly thick cock-head that was a struggle even for Lewie to get down into his small throat.

Feeling a shiver run down his body, Beast fiddled with the button to the older teen’s jeans. Meanwhile, TJ unzipped his own jacket and tossed it to the side.

‘I can’t wait until I have a body like that…’ Lewie’s mouth watered. 

Underneath that thick jacket had been nothing but TJ’s bare, sexy chest in all its lean glory. His nipples were hard in the cold, but just made the teenager’s chest hotter, with cut defined pecs and a six-pack of smooth washboard abs for the youths to drool over. Often in the past few months this view alone had been enough for Cyrus to cream his pants.

While Beast worried about tugging off the pants, Lewie climbed back onto TJ and attacked those abs. His small pink tongue licking the smooth muscles, following the cracks or just locking his lip around an individual ab.

“Mmm, you’re such a sexy Santa…” He moaned out.

Beast let out his own moan, with the youngest boy sucking the head of that sexy ‘candy cane’ through TJ’s underwear. He didn’t care if Lewie was getting to worship their trainer’s hot body, just as long as he was allowed to suck the knob without being interrupted. Their double assault was proving a little much for the older boy, who was grinning and biting his lip to keep the moans back. A growl formed in his throat instead, telling the boys that they had already made him hungry.

“Ngh… Didn’t I tell you both to suck my candy cane, not more teasing like brat? Get off my abs and help your brother suck me off, Lew,” He grunted commandingly, despite loving the worship of his body.

Reluctantly, Lewie lowered back to his knees by TJ and leaned in to run his tongue along the older boy’s bulge. Worshipping TJ’s sexy cock alongside his twin, their tongues touching with each lick along its thick length. Lewie was all too used to this so effortlessly pulled Beast into a kiss around the pink mushroom with the head throbbing between their small lips, TJ grunting up above and flexing his chest as pleasure got to his head.

The twins giggled, Lewie breaking their teasing kisses to pull down the hem of TJ’s boxer briefs, almost getting slapped in the face by a thick six and a half inch piece of meat. He loved getting slapped by that hot shaft.

“Mm… you have a sexy candy cane, santa!” Beast moaned as he wrapped his thin fingers around the shaft. Giving it a few light strokes before his hand was joined by Lewie’s over it. 

As the two stroked his lengthy cock, TJ leaned back in the soft chair with a deep groan from the back of his throat. They were pros on working dick when they worked together, but it wasn’t until he felt Lewie’s tongue run the length before his small lips wrapped around the tip that TJ released a soft moan. Slowly reaching down into the boy’s hair as Lewie bobbed up and down on the bulbous head, the boy’s tongue pinned underneath it to relish its taste. 

Beast moved down and took one of TJ’s balls into his mouth, squeaking out moans as he sucked away on the sack. Pulling and tugging, lapping over the orb with skills to make the older boy moan. Both he and Lewie had hands exploring TJ’s toned legs, feeling up their trainer with delight.

Sucking on the tip of TJ’s cock slowly, Lewie got well acquainted with the taste once more. He enjoyed taking it slow for a long taste of TJ’s big cock. However, he soon felt the hand woven into his hair start to push down forcing him to open wider and accept the length pushing deeper into his mouth. Lewie wrapped his tongue around the water bottle's thick shaft best he could, expecting to stop half way and suck on the cock. 

TJ had a different plan and kept pushing the boy down, even when he heard Lewie gag and struggle to take the tip into his throat. While he gave the boy a moment to relax his throat, the older boy forced the full length into the boy’s tunnel. Lewie had his eyes shut and gagged when suddenly three inches of thick cock were thrust into his face. However, the boy was able to relax when his nose was against TJ’s crotch being tickled by a jungle of smelly pubes.

“Mm, that’s it… swallow my dick you elf slut…” TJ groaned in pleasure, grinding inside that tight throat.

Sucking on the full length of TJ’s dick, Lewie’s eyes became glazed over with lust after the first bead of precum dripped down into his stomach. Moaning and humming, the young boy deepthroated with renewed hunger. Slamming himself up and down, face fucking him self on TJ’s sexy cock.

Beast was jealous of Santa's sack duty, but loved the salty taste and how TJ twitched whenever his small tongue traced his nuts. He could feel the older boy’s grip on his hair tightened and tug, taking a while to realise that TJ was actually pulling him off. 

The twins were pulled away at the same time, both of them too engrossed in their sucking work to notice TJ pull their hair. He had that weird satisfied disappointed look on his face like they had been doing something bad, but oh so right at the same time. Tutting at the two, TJ guided them back down. Beast’s lips were pressed to the tip of TJ’s dick and Lewie down to his heavy balls.

“Open your mouths and suck like good boys, get it wet for your elf asses.” TJ commanded softly, knowing they loved sucking his cock.


End file.
